Steel is a metal alloy comprising iron and carbon. The iron in steel can be produced from iron oxide. However, the reduction of iron oxide to iron often requires input of large quantities of energy. Furthermore, in some processes of steel making, CO2, a greenhouse gas, is produced as a by-product, for example, during the reduction of iron oxide to iron. Moreover, the fuel source and reactants in the reduction process are often coal or metallurgic coke, which are also known to contribute to an increased carbon footprint. In other processes, the reduction of iron oxide reaction can be achieved by using waste products and thus minimizing overall CO2 release. There remains a need for improved processes and systems for producing reduced carbon footprint steel. This need and other needs are met by the various aspects of the present disclosure.